


Mistakes

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not one of their mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

Everyone made mistakes. Each choice they made had its own cascading waterfalls of consequences. The repercussions were far-reaching and sometimes incomprehensible. It was when their world revolved around wars; where victory was far; and loss lay heavily in their hearts, that they wondered. Wondered if Aslan’s decree was the right one. If their choices and actions were the right ones. And so they began to doubt.

But as they lay in a tangle of limbs; the sun caressing them. Doubts were cast aside. For it was enough with Caspian’s kisses, Edmund’s sighs and Peter’s caresses.

And that was no mistake.


	2. In the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only in the Shadows were they allowed to see his beauty

Behind lockers they hid, both on opposing points of the chamber. With hands pumping and hearts pounding they watched him. Longing twin eyes rove greedily upon pristine skin, littered with faint scars. A beautiful disaster. Theirs.

Mouths watered at the flexing and stretching of toned muscles. They craved for the passion beneath the raw power coiled within the compact body. Quiet moans were swallowed by the rushing of waters as they fixated on long delicate limbs caressing and teasing. Their hands raced toward completion.

They would have escaped unseen if not for the soft lilting voice, “See you later boys!”


	3. The Passion within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were powerless to his whispers

He loves watching Edmund ride their stallion. Smiling fondly, he remembered how he and his brother made the stallion willingly submit to their advances. The black stallion always acted proper and very becoming of his royal status. It was by no mean docile. So it was with great delight that Peter loves watching Edmund ride him.

Only his little brother could coax; bring out the passionate soul of this beautiful creature. Peter, to a degree, could rekindle the fire behind exotic brown eyes. But it was Edmund that finished it with a blazing inferno that set all their hearts aflame.


	4. Love Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they forgot him and his traits

King Edmund the Just is a warrior and king of his own. He was beautiful oblivious of the advances that Prince Tarkaan bestowed upon him. Although beautiful in his own sinful ways, the art of flirting was wasted upon him. His two companions were not as naïve.

So he was surprised and excited when he was taken with a vehemence that shocked all three males. Spent and cradled in Morpheus´ hands the last thought flitted through his mind.

_'I must thank Prince Tarkaan tomorrow.'_

He was after all a strategic and devious lover at heart; something his lovers often forgot.


	5. The Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they had to be direct

The first time it happened, he was unsure if it was his imagination playing games. The distinctive taste of sweet sunned strawberries dissuaded him. The second time it happened, he just knew it was his mind playing tricks. It was unlikely of him to receive such attention from the both of them. Weren’t they taken? With each other?

They say the third time is a charm and it was without a doubt that the King of Just knew their affection rang true. Although it could have had to do with the restraints and blatant display of desire that clued Edmund.


End file.
